This invention relates to a T-handle-type tool, more particularly to an apparatus for retaining a replaceable tool head on a T-handle-type wrench.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional T-handle-type tapping tool includes a ratchet drive body 1 having an externally threaded end portion 2, an internally threaded sleeve 3 engaged with the end portion 2 of the drive body 1, and a screw tap 4. The sleeve 3 may be tightened so as to hold the tap 4 in the sleeve 3. When the tapping tool is used, a screwdriver, especially of the T-handle-type, is often needed. Accordingly, a T-handle-type wrench is required to rotate either a screw tap or the head of a screwdriver.